The Final Prophecy: Book 1: Blackstar's Promise
by XenaTheDog
Summary: The warrior code has changed, any cat, including leaders, deputies, and medecine cats can have kits. But, Star clan has sent out the final prophecy, one that might finally bring the clans from their present war, to their salvation. It all starts when Echo, a grey kitty pet, wanders into Thunderclan. Watch as Echowish expects her first litter and Dovewings love life crumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm here with a new story! My friend, Esme, wanted me to post her fanfiction of warriors! She is an amazing writer and I was glad to upload it for her! Esme Mason Flook has written this story! She has added many twists and turns to this story so be sure to read ALL OF IT (I sometimes skip chapters if i'm eager to figure out the ending). Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter and this fanfiction is written by my friend Esme, not me, I simply just upload it for her!**

_**Be sure to leave a review afterwards! It helps alot of authors!**_

**{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-**

**Alliances**

**Leader**: Copperstar

**Deputy**: Bumblestripe

**Medicine Cat**: Jayfeather

**Warriors**:

Thornclaw

Snowhollow

Lilyheart

Hollystem

Misttail

Stormcloud

Cinderheart

Spiderleg

Lionheart

Dovewing

Ivypool

Icewing

Amberleg

Whitewing

Berrynose

Poppyfrost

Mousewhisker

Rosepetal

Blossomfall

Briarlight

Molewhisker

Fernlight

Sorrelclaw

Brackenfur

Dewpelt

Birchfall

**Queens**:

Cherryfall-expecting Stormcloud's kits

Daisy

**Elders**:

Cloudtail

Graystripe

Millie

Brightheart

Purdy

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**: Rowanstar

**Deputy**: Scorchfur

**Medicine Cat**: Littlecloud

**Apprentice** Tendrilpaw

Warriors:

Tawnypelt

Grassfoot

Owlcla

Dawnpelt

Scorchfur

Tigerheart

Ferretclaw

Pinenose

Stoatfur

Pouncetail

**Queens:**

Snowbird

**Elders:**

Snaketail

Whitewater

Ratscar

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Kinkfur

Ivytail

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Onestar

**Deputy**: Lightningclaw

**Medicine Cat**: Kestrelflight

**Apprentice **Shrewtail

**Warriors**:

Slightscar

Crowfeather

Leaftail

Featherfall

Nightcloud

Breezepelt

Gorsetail

Hootwing

Weaselfur

Oatwhisker

Emberfoot

Heathertail

**Queens**:

Sedgewhisker

**Elders**:

Whiskernose

Whitetail

**Riverclan**

**Leader**: Reedstar

**Deputy:** Mallownose

**Medicine** Cat: Mothwing

Apprentice Willowshine

**Warriors**:

Mintfur

Splashheart

Grasspelt

Havenstep

Lakeshine

Otterfur

Minnowtail

Duskfur

Mosspelt

Shimmerpelt

Heronwing

**Queens**:

Icefur

Larkfeather

Petalfur

**Elders**:

Pouncefoot

Pebblefoot

Rushtail

**The Valley Kingdom**:

**Leader**: King

**Deputy:** Jumper

**Head Queen: **Fish

**Cats Outside The Clan**:

Sol

Echo

**Prologue**

Blackstar waited at the edge of the forest, eager to see his kits now that their eyes had opened. His mate, Cinders, had given birth three days ago, and had decided to name the kits while Blackstar led his clan into battle with Firestar. He knew that Shadowclan were strong now, and wanted Cinders to join him.

He sat up as a calico with yellow eyes she-cat walked towards him, carrying one tiny kit by the scruff, while four more padded after her. Blackfoot purred as he realized they were his kits, and felt Cinder's tail twine with his. "I have named all except one," Cinders purred, "I want you to name this one."

She nudged forward, a small dark grey tabby, with a misty grey underbelly. Blackstar gazed proudly at his tiny daughter, who had the same markings as her mother. "Cinders," he began, "I know you have always been a loner, I know how you hate the forest, but I am Shadowclan's leader and I can't leave them. I want you and the kits to come with me, become warriors, maybe even be leaders one day."

Cinders looked shocked, but then she breathed, "I thought you might say that. I had planned that we would live as rouges, but I knew it would never be."

She lifted his nameless daughter, and murmured, "Take our daughter with you. Make her a warrior, and remember me."

Blackstar swallowed the sob in his throat, and lifted his daughter. "I will take care of her," he promised. Then he pressed his muzzle to hers and ran into the woods, leaving behind the life he wished he wanted.

When Blackstar arrived at the camp, he noticed all the cats regarded the kit with suspicion. Russetfur started toward him, an evil glare in his eyes. "What is this," Russetfur demanded as Blackstar set down his daughter.

"This is my daughter," he said evenly.

"Well it is not welcome here. Take it back."

"Back! This is my daughter! My kin! I will never leave her!"

Russetfur said coolly that the clan was against it, and Tawnypelt would take her to the Horse-place, and would have her mother raise her. "I leave you not by choice, but by force," Blackstar whispered to his daughter, "I love and I will find you, Echo."

**{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-**

**So! Please Review!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks!**_

**Please read the next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Second Chappie! **

**Disclaimer: Warriors is owned by the wonderful Erin Hunter and this story is written by my good friend Esme! I just simply upload her fanfiction for her!**

**{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-**

**Chapter 1**

Copperstar followed the path through the bramble thicket, and towards the two- leg garden. He watched the trees for any sign of movement, but to his disappointment, there was no prey. It had been four moons since Squirrelstar had died, and he still felt the pain of his mother leaving him. He had appointed Bumblestripe as his deputy, because he knew the warrior was experienced. He had known his sister, Misttail, had wanted to be a leader, but she was never given an apprentice.

Copperstar paused as he heard movement in the overgrown garden, and when he peered around to find Jayfeather crouched before an unsuspecting squirrel. Copperstar waited for Jayfeather to strike, but instead he leapt over the squirrel, which ran into the nearest tree, and bowled over a dark grey she-cat. The cat turned and hissed, furiously spitting. Jayfeather glared back at her, and then she snarled, "How dare you! You have no right to attack me!"

Copperstar leapt between them, and said smoothly, "we have every right, you are on Thunderclan territory."

The she-cat suddenly sheathed her claws and backed away, the glare in her eyes had turned into a gaze. "That means you must know my father! His name is Blackstar he-"

"Blackstar is dead. He died moons ago," Jayfeather said sharply.

"I am not aware that Blackstar had kits," Copperstar said thoughtfully, "why should we believe you."

"He is dead," she said sadly, "I had hoped to join him one day. I'm Echo, by the way, and my father had to give me up when he became Shadowclan's leader. My mother Cinders died soon after, and then two-legs took me in. My father promised me that one day he would come for me."

Jayfeather seemed unconvinced, "Seems you know plenty about us, but it still doesn't seem enough to me. Now back to camp."

But Copperstar wasn't about to lose this potential warrior, "Would you come with us Echo?"

Jayfeather was baffled, but Copperstar wasn't surprised since Jayfeather was usually the first cat to object to everything, but maybe this was all the more reason to take Echo in.

They returned to camp, and Copperstar called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting."

Immediately, cats appeared from every den. Elders and kits, warriors and apprentices sat before their leader to hear his words. He waited for Bumblestripe to sit by him, so he could help advise himself. To Copperstar's surprise though, Bumblestripe was nowhere to be seen. Then he spotted Bumblestripe talking quietly with Rosepetal. He seemed so excited; Copperstar felt he wouldn't be surprised if Rosepetal was expecting her first litter. "Rosepetal's is expecting her first litter!" Bumblestripe danced towards Copperstar, who sat purring at his deputy's excitement.

"Congratulations Bumblestripe," Copperstar called down.

Bumblestripe just purred, and pressed up to Rosepetal. Dovewing wasn't looking at Bumblestripe, but instead at the ground. She forced a purr, and said she wondered how many there would be. Copperstar thought about what his father had said the night before he died; beware a warrior shrouded in shadows. He shook his head to clear it, and remembered he had the clan gathered. "Cats of Thunderclan, we have among us, a newcomer. Welcome Echo, our newest warrior!"

Every cat looked over at Echo, who gulped. Jayfeather wasn't exactly angry that she was here, but he wasn't happy either. The two had been acting neutral, and the thought of Jayfeather taking a mate sent a purr of amusement through Copperstar.

"I believe that she has trained in the way of a warrior already, and so she will be assessed with her warrior name. Welcome, Echowish!"

The warriors seemed a little unconvinced, but it was good enough, and chanted her name quietly, "Echowish, Echowish, Echowish!"

Echowish herself, purred contentedly, and stood up to say, "Thank you Thunderclan, for accepting me. With Starclan willing I will strive to be as great a warrior as I can be." With that, she leapt up and raked the sky with a powerful blow. The clan roared.

Satisfied, Copperstar leapt down from the rock and wandered towards Echowish to congratulate her with the other cats. As he wandered by, he looked over at Greystripe who was eating a squirrel, and talking quietly with Millie and Cloudtail. Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Millie had joined the elders' den since Purdy and Sandstorm had died. Losing them had been hard on them all, but Greystripe in particular. Lilyheart was constantly telling Brackenfur that he should retire too. She said day after day that he would injure himself, or fall into the river and drown. He ignored her, and said that if Sorreltail didn't join, then he wouldn't either.

Copperstar called to Echowish, "It's time for your assessment. Come with me."

He and Brackenfur led Echowish out of the camp, and towards the forest. "Alright Echowish," Copperstar began, "I want you to bring me back at least two pieces of prey."

Echowish nodded, and padded towards the old two-leg nest. A pigeon was pecking at some leaves nearby, and Echowish approached it carefully. She made sure she was downwind of it, and then, satisfied, leapt and killed it with a quick bite. Copperstar felt relieved. He knew other cats were hiding in the trees for a view of the grey warrior, but Echowish didn't seem to mind. She buried the pigeon, and continued onward. A shrew sat at a perfect angle, and Echowish took the advantage with relish. Soon she emerged to where her pigeon lay to bury the mouse. She tasted the air, but there was no more to hunt. She gathered her prey, and was stupefied to find Copperstar waiting for her. "Well done!" he praised.

Echowish recoiled, "You were watching me?"

Copperstar nodded, and Echowish purred. They padded to the training hollow, and Copperstar addressed her, "Now Echowish, attack me."

Echowish didn't argue, but instead appeared weak, an easy target. Copperstar triumphantly leapt for her, but she kicked him over. Copperstar gasped and fought back, slashing for her head. She ducked, and pulled his legs from under him. Copperstar huffed, "Enough! Enough. You have bested me, so I am impressed."

They continued to the Shadowclan border, and Copperstar ordered, "Tell me what you smell."

Echowish tasted the air, and reported, "It smells like another clan, and from the pine forest I'd say Shadowclan. There is a scent of fox, though it is stale, and a rabbit was caught."

Copperstar purred, "Very good! You have passed your assessment perfectly," he paused and called to the trees, "I know your watching, you can come congratulate her on passing, and accept her as your clanmate."

Echowish sat under a bush with Jayfeather, and he talked about clan life. "And our deputy is Bumblestripe, the pale tom with black stripes. His mate Rosepetal is expecting their first litter." Copperstar caught Jayfeather's words as he walked by.

Copperstar looked at Echowish and said "Bumblestripe is organizing patrols, perhaps you would like to go hunting?"

Echowish purred "I would actually prefer if I could see the borders so I don't cross them. I'd hate to be responsible for a rivalry."

Copperstar had forgotten that the she-cat didn't know the territory. He called to Ivypool, who bounded over. "I need you to take Echowish for a tour of the territory, think you can manage that?"

She purred, and said she would be honored. Suddenly Jayfeather burst out of his den with herbs between his teeth. Before Copperstar could gather any words, a dreadful wail came from the nursery. Jayfeather barged into the den, and left Stormcloud pacing outside. Stormcloud and his mate Cherryfall had been excitedly talking about their kits for moons, and it appeared now it was happening. More moans echoed through the den, and the cats looked at each other sheepishly. Dovewing was looking at Bumblestripe in particular. The two had stopped being mates after the badger fight during the flood. Bumblestripe had said she appreciated nothing he did for her, and Dovewing declared that she would find another mate. There had been several rumors that Dovewing had gone across the border for her mate, but Copperstar felt sure he could believe she was loyal. When sunhigh came, Jayfeather emerged, and called out triumphantly "She had three kits!"

Stormcloud immediately dashed into the nursery without a word. Soon a loud purr came from the den, and the cats began talking excitedly. Copperstar could just hear Bumblestripe whispering to Rosepetal, "That'll be us soon."

Dovewing emerged through the bramble entrance where she had vanished, and a cat was with her. The rest of the clan stared in shock as a cat walked slowly with her, a Shadowclan tom. Copperstar recognized his dark stripes, his amber eyes and brown fur. Tigerheart.

**{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-{o}-**

_**Review Review Review!**_

_**Thanks! **_

_**Written by Esme Mason Flook (not me, my friend)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the chappie, here's the answer to some of your guy's questions ;)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokesnail: <strong>I edited the first chapter and put the alliegances (Esme sent me some- Esme is my friend and the writer of this fanfiction) in it! Hopefully it helps! Also, Copperstar's parents are actually Squirellflight and Bramblestar! Thanks for reviewing =)!

**Lightningspirit: **Copperstarbelieves that all cats can become warriors and I was told that in the first chapter and second chapter (this chapter) has the rest of your answers in it ;)! Thanks!

**Spottedmist:** I agree ;)!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors and my friend Esme is actually writing this fanfiction, I am simply just uploading it for her!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The newcomer who walked next to Dovewing, a little too closely startled Echowish. He was clearly Shadowclan, the way he was dark and smelt of swamp. She could also see that her clanmates saw him as an enemy. Jayfeather, who had been sharing a mouse with her, tasted the air and bristled his fur in fury. "Who is that?" Echowish asked in bewilderment.

Jayfeather snarled, "that is Tigerheart. He is a Shadowclan traitor!" 

Echowish decided to follow suit, and told herself that this cat was an enemy, a traitor here to kill Cherryfall's kits and destroy the clan. This thought made her fur stand on nd, and she unsheathed her claws in fury. Copperstar stalked towards Tigerheart, forcing his fur to lie flat and spat, "So which of you is the traitor?"

Tigerheart ignored this, and said genuinely, "Greetings Copperstar, my apologies for intruding. I understand you hate me, you have every reason to. But I-"

Bumblestripe cut him off and yowled, "You convinced Reedstar that we had stolen Riverclan prey when it was you! How dare you show your face to us."

Copperstar glared at his deputy, "Enough! Tigerheart, I will discuss this with you in my den. Dovewing, wait here. The rest of you, there is hunting to be done. Bumblestripe, take Hollystem, Lionblaze, and Fernwish to make sure we have no other visitors." And he then led Tigerheart to his den above the rockpile.

When Echowish looked over at Thornclaw in confusion, he sighed and said, "after the Great Flood, Shadowclan had no prey. They were starving and Tigerheart started stealing from Riverclan. One night at a gathering, Reedstar said that one clan had to admit they had stolen prey. Tigerheart didn't tell Rowanstar that he'd stolen food, and Shadowclan denied it. Then Rowanstar blamed Thunderclan, and Reedstar declared war on us. We lost Bramblestar in that war, and Shadowclan waged war on us for saving them from badgers! Said we were interfering! Squirrelstar was leader for a good four moons before she died to Crowfrost. We thought we were doomed, but then Copperstar became leader. His sister Misttail had begged to be his deputy, but she was never given an apprentice. Cloudtail was his first deputy, but then he retired and Bumblestripe was chosen. Copperstar has certainly been a strong and noble leader to us." Thornclaw paused, and then added, "and you know why he's such a good leader? Because he's Bramblestar and Squirrelstar's son."

Echowish was impressed. "Wow! I hope Tigerheart runs away with his tail between his legs."

"Me too"

Echowish nodded at him, and walked to the fresh kill pile. As she did, she could hear cats whispering about her.

"What a Kittypet!"

"Of course she goes straight for our food."

"She's probably from Bloodclan!"

Echowish paused, and left the camp, bristling. She could sense cats following her, and she decided she would show them how a kittypet hunted. She tasted the air, but couldn't pick up the scent of prey. Then she heard a thrush, and lightly bounded downwind of it. She crept silently through the ferns, and waited until she was a tail length away. She bunched her muscles, and leapt, crashing into Mousewhisker as she did. "Hey!" she snapped, "that was my prey!"

He crouched and said, "I guess it was ours. Anyway I saw you hunt, your really good!"

At that, Spiderleg and Ambertail padded out and surveyed the two cats. Amberleg asked, "Did you catch the squirrel Echowish?"

Echowish nodded, and proudly sniffed at her catch. Spiderleg looked unimpressed, "And how did you catch it?"

Echowish explained how she had killed the squirrel, and Spiderleg snorted in disgust. "You should've taken it from one side, that way if it ran away you might still catch it!"

Mousewhisker retorted, "Honestly Spiderleg, you would say that even if she caught it the way you said! She did brilliantly for her first day! How did you know? Did you do that before?"

Echowish licked her chest fur in embarrassment, " Well I climbed trees a lot at home."

The patrol walked home with their kills, Spiderleg still glowering suspiciously at Echowish. Copperstar sat on the rockpile, staring down at Dovewing and Tigerheart. Their muzzles were pressed against each other, and Dovewing leant trustingly against Tigerheart. She looked exhausted but pleased. Jayfeather bounded over when he saw Echowish, and said, "She's expecting his kits. They'll be here in a few moons."

Echowish purred, "That's wonderful! Though I can't say Copperstar's pleased."

Jayfeather nodded and glanced over at their leader, who sat rigid and angry atop the rockpile. Echowish had learned that Dovewing was his distant kin. Just as Echowish was about to congratulate her, she heard paws thundering into the clearing. She tasted the air. It smelt like Tigerheart had when he had come. Shadowclan! She yowled at Copperstar, but the orange tom had already leapt to his paws. He glared expectantly as Rowanstar, Crowfrost, Grasspelt, and Ferretclaw stormed into the clearing. "Rowanstar," Copperstar said menacingly, "Seems you have grown attached to our clan."

Rowanstar spat, "How dare you mock me! And as for your filthy kittypets, I am here to declare war on you. I hope you-" 

He was cut off as he caught sight of Echowish, and then he seemed frozen to the spot. "Its impossible! You're Blackstar's long lost daughter!"

Echowish was baffled, "How did you know he was my father?"

"Your eyes match, besides you belong to Shadowclan."

Jayfeather burst forth, "You'll never take her!"

Rowanstar simply purred smugly, then he gave Shadowclan's shrill war cry. Instantly cats burst out of the woods, and not just from Shadowclan. Windclan cats raced into the clearing, Onestar nodding approvingly at Rowanstar. Rowanstar pulled a mocking glance at Copperstar. "Still think you're the strongest?"

Copperstar didn't look impressed, "Every Thunderclan cat life is worth ten of yours!"

His clanmates all yowled in agreement, but most of them looked grim. Rowanstar looked furious, and seeing this, Onestar stepped forward and ordered "We meet by the lakeshore to fight in two days," and then he turned tail, the rest of the clans scurrying after him.

Copperstar just stood there a moment, then called to Bumblestripe, Thornclaw, Ivypool, and Lionblaze to hold a meeting with him. Jayfeather was pressing protectively against Echowish, almost touching her muzzle. Echowish pulled away, and stared deep into his blind blue gaze. "What will become of us?"

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the Chappie ;)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Two days had passed since Onestar had declared war, and the patrol would leave at sunhigh.

Echowish whisked her tail flirtingly over Jayfeather's muzzle, and with a mrrww of amusement he leapt over her. She ran happily down the slope, towards the two-leg garden, ever chased by Jayfeather. He finally caught her, and bowled her gently over, and landed on the other side of her. She looked lovingly into his eyes, and pushed closer to him, until they breathed the same wind. This felt good. This felt safe. She new he would always protect her, and love her. Maybe it was this knowledge that protected her so. He gazed back at her, and breathed, "Will you stand as my mate? I swear by Starclan I will protect you, always."

Echowish was unsure, but only for less than a second. "Oh Jayfeather, that's, all I've ever really wanted!"

He moved closer to her, pressing his muzzle gently against hers.

When they started back to camp, she heard tiny pawsteps thundering lightly on the dirt trail. "Ow! Finchkit you're on my tail!"

"Rainkit back up, I can't move!"

"Wait up guys! Flowerkit? Rainkit?"

Echowish halted, and raced to the nearest tree. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves! Don't you remember the order Copperstar sent out? No kits or apprentices allowed out of the camp without a senior warrior! We're at war!" her voice softened as she realized how much she'd scared them, "Listen, do you want Rowanstar to come carry you into the lake? That's what I thought. Now, lets take you home."

"But Echowish," Rainkit piped up, "You're going to fight them and chase them away today right?"

Echowish gently nudged the little she-cat along, flanked by Jayfeather who carried Finchkit. Flowerkit brought up the rear, looking crestfallen. "I can't promise they'll leave, but we'll give them a fight they'll remember!" Echowish murmured gently.

When they reached the camp, Rosepetal raced towards the three kits. She licked them ferociously, and snapped, "I told you you're not allowed to leave the camp! I was worried sick about you; I even had Copperstar send out Amberleg to find out if you'd been kidnapped by Rowanstar! And just look at the state of you, covered in thistles and mud!"

"I'm not dirty mother," Flowerkit said proudly looking at her tortoiseshell fur that glowed scarlet in the light of sunhigh.

At that moment, Copperstar appeared giving orders as he led the battle patrol through the hollow. "Come on Echowish," Blossomfall called to her friend as they exited the camp.

Echowish touched noses with her mate one last time, before she bounded over to join the others. Copperstar nodded, and Bumblestripe led the second patrol out. Echowish realized there were four patrols, instead of one or two. She whispered this to Blossomfall, who purred and muttered, "Once we attack, we will split up in Shadowclan's territory, and they won't know where to attack!"

Echowish was doubtful, "Will we?"

Copperstar silenced them, and led the patrol to the lakeshore. To her horror, Echowish saw Rowanstar and Reedstar talking in low voices. Copperstar looked outraged. "Are all of the clans against me? Or is it what we agreed on Rowanstar?" but Rowanstar and Reedstar were now hissing at each other, fur spiked they stalked away from each other.

Reedstar greeted Copperstar with a respectful nod, and muttered, "My clan and I will fight with you. I just learned you were innocent, and I apologize. In return, we will fight to keep your clan here."

Copperstar purred, and nodded thankfully at Reedstar. Onestar growled, "Are we to fight at all today? Or have you forgotten our terms."

In reply, Reedstar leapt on Onestar, slicing his claws down the Windclan leader's back and screeching. In an instant, Riverclan cats exploded from the island and swam furiously to the shore. Rowanstar shrieked in fury, and slammed into Copperstar, but Copperstar was ready. He leapt nimbly to one side, and called over his shoulder, "Now Lionblaze!"

The tom nodded, and hurtled for Shadowclan's land, leaving the battle to unfold behind them. Echowish had never felt so powerful, as she bounded after her clanmates. She could see their perfect hiding spot, and watched carefully as the other cats leapt into the trees. She was about to follow, when teeth sunk into her scruff, and hauled her backwards. With a yowl she turned to see her opponent was Pinenose, and this made her shiver. Pinenose was much taller and lankier than Echowish, and as they flew at each other, Pinenose tried to knock Echowish's legs from under her. Echowish jumped, and the black warrior hissed in anger. Undeterred, Echowish would have continued to fight, had not Stormcloud leapt straight from the trees and onto Pinenose's back. She squirmed helplessly from under her pursuer, but he was too strong. She went limp, and he struck her hard in the head. She hissed, and then was still. "She's only faded," Stormcloud reassured Echowish, and they leapt back into the trees.

Echowish waited above the Shadowclan patrol directly beneath them. Stoatfur, Pouncetail, and Dawnpelt crouched over Pinenose, who still lay unconscious. Without warning, Rowanstar bounded to join them, hauling Snowhollow with him. The young tom struggled, but Rowanstar wouldn't let him go. Rowanstar snarled, "I was about to haul this pathetic scrap back to camp to question him about Echowish, but I now realize I've found her!"

Echowish looked over in horror at Dovewing, but all she could do was wince. The two had been left to keep watch while the rest of the patrol went back to the battle. Now, Echowish new her only hope was to rely on the trees. She gulped, and leapt for the nearest branch of the next tree. It shuddered under its new weight, but it held her. Echowish suppressed a purr of delight, and continued to leap from branch to branch. Though strangely, Rowanstar didn't follow. Instead he sat, tail neatly over his paws, his eyes gleaming with delight. Suddenly Echowish realized her fault. The only way she could go to get out of the territory was straight, and that led her to the stony beach. She knew if she ran in her clan's direction, she would run out of branch. She cursed under her breath, and leapt for the next branch. Though she realized too late, the branch couldn't take her weight, and she came crashing down with a thud. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Im gonna post one more chapter today!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter for today! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns the Warriors series and my friend Esme is writing this fanfiction, I am simply uploading it for her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Jayfeather paced impatiently outside his den. It was now moonhigh, and the restless clan was eager to know what was happening at the battle. Jayfeather's heartbeat a little faster with every turn, if anything happened to Echowish, he was going to feed Rowanstar a tree branch wrapped in barbed wire. He stiffened as he detected pawsteps. He tasted the air, "Windclan!" he shrieked as Leaftail, Weaslefur, and Breezepelt raced into the camp, bowling over Berrynose and Spiderleg. Cats exploded into action as soon as they drew breath. Breezepelt broke away from the others, and sprang on Jayfeather. He howled with rage as his half brother bit into his shoulder. He tried to slash at him, but he didn't know where Breezepelt was aiming. Just before Jayfeather gave in, Breezepelt was knocked over. Jayfeather tasted the air, and realized it was his father.

Crowfeather and his son were locked in fierce combat, the two black pelts almost identical. Crowfeather broke away from Breezepelt, as Nightcloud screeched in fury. Crowfeather had been mates with her, and had even fathered Breezepelt, but when it was revealed that he was also the father of Leafpool's kits, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, Nightcloud refused not even to look at him without suspicion. Soon after, he swore he would only ever look at Leafpool's kits as his own.

He tossed Breezepelt aside like prey, and panted over to Jayfeather. "Are you hurt?" he asked his son as Jayfeather staggered to his paws.

"Yes, thanks. You?"

"I'm fine. Where's your brother?"

"He's leading a patrol to Shadowclan."

Crowfeather glanced frantically at the entrance, then he whispered "I'm going to join your clan as soon as the battle's over. Then I can truly protect you."

He licked his son between the ears, and bolted to the lakeshore. Jayfeather watched him go, and thought of his father, finally in the same clan as him. He felt for his brother, who lay weakly, whimpering, "He always hated me. He always hated me."

Jayfeather sighed. There was no point on wasting time on him. He walked over to where Daisy sat panting next to Spiderleg. "Are they gone?" Jayfeather asked her.

"Yes, they didn't stay long. Dewleaf chased them off with Berrynose. Those filthy Rabbit-chasers!" Spiderleg explained hoarsely.

Jayfeather breathed out a long, steady breath, and remembered the last time he'd seen the sky. Back then; it had been a milky gray color, like a newborn thrush's wing. He tried to grasp the memory, but it slunk away, without a trace.

Suddenly, Cinderheart dashed into the camp. She gulped down some air for a moment, and then she panted grimly, "Rowanstar has captured Echowish and Dovewing. He took them to his camp, with Windclan and Shadowclan guarding it. Except Crowfeather has joined our clan, and when Copperstar didn't believe him he leapt on Onestar, and they fought for a long time. They almost killed each other! But Onestar gave in half way through."

She continued to describe the scene, but Jayfeather wasn't listening. He was trembling with anger, and without a word he raced into the woods. He knew where to go. He knew what to do. He must save Echowish. As he crept across the border, he remembered chasing Echowish through the forest. He remembered the safety he had felt, and he knew she had felt it too. And he had promised her he would protect her, no matter what, and he would keep that promise. He stopped as he scented cats coming towards him. Scorchfur challenged him "What do you think you're doing, Thunderclan fleapelt!"

But Crowfrost silenced him, "Calm yourself, it's only their blind medicine cat." He straightened, and replied, "Greetings Jayfeather, what is your business here?"

Jayfeather nodded to him, "Greetings Crowfrost, my apologies. I am here to borrow herbs from Littlecloud. I've run out of cobwebs."

Dawnpelt snarled, "How dare you show your face here after you killed Flametail, my brother! Kill him now Scorchfur!"

Scorchfur unsheathed his claws, and he charged Jayfeather with a hiss. Out of nowhere, Jayfeather struck Scorchfur across the muzzle. Scorchfur screeched in shock, but Jayfeather leapt back as Scorchfur swiped at him. Jayfeather turned and looked at Crowfrost angrily. "Call off your little warrior," he unsheathed his own claws, "NOW!"

Crowfrost sighed, "Scorchfur, I give the orders around here not Dawnpelt."

Jayfeather snarled, "Now, if you'll lead me to your camp, I'd like to talk with your medicine cat."

Crowfrost nodded obediently, and ordered Dawnpelt to find the rest of the patrol and guard the border. He touched his tail to Jayfeather's back, so he wouldn't lose him. They made their way steadily, Jayfeather knowing his only hope was to challenge Rowanstar with reason, and with Littlecloud.

The Shadowclan camp was dense and poorly constructed. Jayfeather could scent blood in the air, which made him cringe. As soon as Jayfeather padded into the clearing, Littlecloud ran up to greet him. "Jayfeather, thank Starclan you're here! I haven't taught Tendrilpaw, much yet, which makes healing all of these cats almost impossible. You are here to help right?"

Jayfeather could feel cats watching him. "Yes, I am here to assist you. Was one of my cats injured?"

"You're cats?" Littlecloud said quizzically, "Echowish, she fell out of a tree and was unconscious."

Jayfeather sped over to where Echowish lay, her head limply to one side. Echowish weakly opened her eyes, and focused on Jayfeather. "You came for me, I new you would," she rasped, "I knew you would."

Dovewing looked up from her muttering, "You shouldn't have come here. Now we're all going to die! And there's nothing you can do about it, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather glared sternly at her. "Don't worry, I'm going to get us out of this mes-"

Before he could finish, Rowanstar cut him off, "Oh no you're not! Echowish is my warrior now. We will change her name shortly." He glanced over to his remaining clanmates, "Echowish, from now on will be known as Echoclaw, for her bravery and determination in battle."

The Shadowclan cats quietly muttered her name. Jayfeather was outrage, "You can't do that!"

Rowanstar glared evenly at him, "As a matter of fact, I can, and I will too."

He turned and called to Crowfrost, and the two ran back to the battle. Jayfeather went back to Echoclaw, and murmured, "Don't worry, I'm going to talk to Littlecloud, he'll sort this out."

Jayfeather licked her ears, and wandered over to Littlecloud, who was mumbling to Tendrilpaw, his apprentice. Tendrilpaw looked in over her head with all that she had to learn. Jayfeather stifled a purr of amusement as he remembered how hard his training had been. He knew his mother, Leafpool, had done her best to make it easier for him, but she still scorned him when he displeased her in the slightest way. Jayfeather touched his tail to Littlecloud's shoulder, and murmured "I need to speak to you in private, about Echowish."

Littlecloud didn't look up, "Her name is Echoclaw, and I can't help you with that anyhow. It would be betraying my clan and my post."

Jayfeather snarled, "Your post is to help those who cannot help themselves. That includes cats outside of your clan," he sighed, "That includes Echoclaw. If you don't help us, I'll save her another way." And without a word, he rushed out of the camp, and back to his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Copperstar snarled and dug his claws into Onestar, who hissed in reply. Then he heard a roar of rage behind him. "Copperstar, turn and fight!"

Copperstar turned to see Rowanstar standing over Amberleg, who whimpered as he dug his teeth further into her throat. Copperstar leapt for him, but Rowanstar was ready. He grabbed Copperstar's head, and dug his claws into an open wound above his eye. Copperstar shrieked in pain, and swatted Rowanstar's belly. Rowanstar stumbled back, and Copperstar grabbed him from behind, shredding his tail and back fur. Rowanstar winced heavily, and tried to roll onto Copperstar, but he with the weakness that final blow had given him, found it was impossible. He snarled, and leapt into the center of the warring cats.

Copperstar shook his pelt with relief, and turned just in time to meet Crowfrost in mid-air. The dark warrior clawed at Copperstar's belly, making the blood flow. Copperstar pushed him away, to find his strength ebbing. He bent to look at his belly, to find his own blood gurgling out of him. He staggered, and flipped onto his back. He breathed in short rasps now, and he realized the danger he was in. The danger of knowing what his fate was. Before he could run to his camp for Jayfeather, Rowanstar oozed darkly out of the milling clash of cats. He looked, almost pitifully at Copperstar's wounds, and slowly unsheathed his claws. "It's not that I want to kill you," he said matter-of-factly to Copperstar, "It's that my clan needs room, and only your territory has forests enough to match ours. Have you prayed to Starclan?"

Copperstar glared up at him, "Of course I have!"

Rowanstar whispered, "Then pray for me!" and he slashed open Copperstar's chest, turning the golden sand a dark tone of crimson. Copperstar gasped and writhed on the ground, but it was too late, his blood was mostly gone, and Copperstar had already lost two lives. Rowanstar stepped back to watch as Copperstar's life oozed scarlet out of his throat. Copperstar saw out of the corner of his eye, Misttail grappling with Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt had her pinned, and was going to strike her. Copperstar looked around. Her mate Snowhollow wasn't around. Copperstar new he only had four lives left, but he would risk it for his sister. He heaved himself to his paws, and trudged as quickly as he could to Misttail. She was losing consciousness, and Copperstar knew she didn't have a chance. He summoned his remaining strength, and leapt on Tawnypelt, and sent her crashing into a fern clump. He looked down at his sister, and found her eyes. For a moment, they held each other's gaze, but Copperstar felt his vision ebbing. He whispered, "Farewell," and slumped onto his side with a final breath.

Misttail shrieked in shock, and fury, and grief. The battling cats suddenly grew silent, and even Onestar looked tense. Bumblestripe rushed to his side, "Who is responsible for this?" he howled.

Rowanstar stepped out of the shadows, "Onestar! Onestar is the murderer. I saw it with my own eyes."

Onestar trembled with rage and leapt on Rowanstar and spat, "Traitor!"

The two cats clawed each other for a long moment. Rowanstar screeched, "Murderer!" and slashed open his belly. Onestar gasped as blood oozed out of his scar, and slumped onto one side, his eyes glazed with death.

Rowanstar glared around at the other Windclan cats, "Anyone else?"

Before anyone could speak, Lightningtail leapt forward. She was the Windclan deputy, and would soon be leader. She snarled, "You treacherous creature! e trusted you!" she glanced at her clanmates. "C'mon, we're leaving."

She glared in hatred at Rowanstar. He looked at her somberly, and ignored her. There was work to be done.

Copperstar awoke with a shock. He felt light headed, but stronger than before. He shook his head, and realized he was back at the lakeshore. Only something was wrong. Misttail, Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, and all the other Thunderclan cats were wailing and mourning over a cat's body. His body. Copperstar stared in shock as cats shared farewells and memories with his corpse. He trembled. No, this isn't real! He leapt up to run, but a cat stopped him. "Squirrelstar?" he spluttered in disbelief.

She nodded, and proudly wove around her son. "You have done well my son. Copperstar, leader of Thunderclan! I can still remember when you and your ister were in the nursery. Then you were Copperpaw and Mistpaw. Then you were Copperlight, and your sister is still Misttail. I remember Mistystar well she-"

Squirrelstar broke off at Copperstar's confused expression. "Ah look at me! Still rambling away like an idle old queen! Come, its time you met your father again."

Copperstar eagerly followed his mother. He had been with his father for less than a moon before he died. He padded beside Squirrelstar, noticing the stars that glittered on his pelt and on the soft ground. Starclan. In all of its glistening glory lay the haven of stars. All of the stories were true. The streams flowed brighter than ever, and even the sky had a star-like twinkle about it. Squirrelstar led him to the Thunderclan camp, where a silver-blue she-cat sat atop the rockpile, arguing with a brawny tabby tom, and a flame colored tom that seemed from legend. Copperstar realized Sandstorm sat beside him, as well as Leafpool. Copperstar gazed in awe as his gentle green gaze fixed softly upon Copperstar. He called down cheerily, "Hello young one."

Echowish sat up at the sound of a scuttle. It was the fourth day of the second moon, and Echowish had been growing desperate for a sign of her clanmates. She padded outside, and found Dovewing in the Shadowclan clearing, crouched in pain. Littlecloud muttered to his apprentice, "Her kits are coming! Go and fetch borage leaves."

Tendrilpaw dashed off, and Littlecloud coaxed Dovewing into the nursery. She managed to spit, "These kits won't be born here!"

Rowanstar slipped down from his rock, and called after her, "If those kits are my son's, they will become Shadowclan warriors."

Echowish stared in shocked amazement as Rowanstar ordered Crowfrost to guard the entrance.

Echowish paced in the clearing, until she heard Dovewing snarling, "Leave my kits alone!"

Echowish leapt to her paws and dashed to the nursery. Littlecloud was trying to take the kits for Rowanstar to decide their names. Echowish growled, "I wouldn't do that Littlecloud."

Littlecloud was so surprised he dropped the tiny orange tom he was carrying. Echowish nudged the kit back to where his mother lay nursing two she-cats. One was silvery-gray, and the other was speckled brown. Dovewing glanced gratefully in Echowish's direction, and then hissed ferociously at Littlecloud. Littlecloud jumped, and then rushed to find Rowanstar. He appeared a moment later, and Rowanstar snarled, "Those are Shadowclan kits! And as their leader I command-"

Before he could finish, Echowish slammed both her front paws on his head, and called over her shoulder, "Hide!"

She turned back to Rowanstar, and found him rearing upon her. She ducked under him, but he was ready, he clouted her ears harshly. Echowish braced for his teeth to sink into her back, but suddenly the weight was lifted off her. Littlecloud knocked his leader to the ground, and looked at Echowish sorrowfully, before whispering, "Go! I'll help you carry the kits."

Dovewing was struggling to lift Tawnypelt off of her kits, and with Echowish's help Tawnypelt flew to the ground. Dovewing grabbed the orange tom, and Echowish grabbed the silver kit. Littlecloud sieged the brown she-cat, and the trio raced out of the clearing. Echowish could feel Rowanstar streaking after them, his band of warriors at his heels. Echowish pushed forward, but then disaster struck. Echowish felt teeth sink into her hind leg, and shake it so there was a deep cut in her ankle. Echowish shrieked, dropping the kit in the process. Rowanstar stood behind her, glaring down in triumph as Echowish watched dark blood flow out of her leg. Echowish was about to stand over the kit, but then, a flash of stars flew out of nowhere. Then, as if in a dream, Firestar, Tallstar, and Yellowfang appeared next to a gray striped tom with a blind blue gaze. "Jayfeather!" Echowish stumbled into her mate's side, and breathed in his rich Thunderclan scent. "I've missed you so much," he whispered to Echowish.

Rowanstar and his warriors stared speechlessly as Yellowfang glared down at him sternly. "This is not the will of Starclan! Starclan asks that you send these warriors home. It has been long enough, and you will need your own warriors for the battle that is to come. I can say no more."

Rowanstar was lost for words for a moment, but then he bowed his head and sighed, "I cannot stand against the will of our ancestors. Dovewing, you, Echowish, and your kits may now return to Bumblestar, and tell him the war is over."

Copperstar and Firestar exchanged glances, and Firestar sighed, "There is no Bumblestar. I have decided to seek out a new leader. Bumblestripe is too young and inexperienced. Bumblestripe has confided with us, and Thunderclan knows as well."

Echowish pressed deeper into Jayfeather's fur, feeling his warmth, and Jayfeather purred loudly. Copperstar purred, "Now, go back to your clanmates and enjoy these three new lives."

Dovewing released a sigh of rapture, and licked her kits' fur gently. Jayfeather nodded to the Starclan cats as they began to fade. When the light disappeared, Jayfeather nodded to Rowanstar meaningfully, and lifted the tiny brown kit as the others padded after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Jayfeather stretched out in the newleaf sun. With his duties done for the day, and Dovewing's kit's streaking in and out of the nursery, Jayfeather had decided to take a well-earned rest. Though he knew Finchkit, Flowerkit, and Rainkit became apprentices at sunhigh, he decided to let them boast about it to everyone _but_ him. Jayfeather sighed, and suddenly felt that he wasn't alone. He sat up, and watched as Hollyleaf padded over to stretch out beside him. He sighed as he watched his dark furred sister shook out her pelt and scatter stars on the dry ground. She looked over at her brother, and the stars seemed to glisten more than ever on her pelt. "I'm so proud of Lionstar for bringing the clan back from chaos! And I know that there are two surprises in store for you today. I am so proud of you too. Echowish was perfect for you as a mate, and you've made her feel so much better about returning."

Jayfeather was shocked, and then he murmured more seriously to his sister, "That's… a lot to take in, but I know you better than you think. What is the real reason you came here? Is there a prophecy?"

Hollyleaf purred in amusement, "Yes, there is a prophecy, and it is this: your kin, closer than you think, will put the entire clan in danger for his love. Beware the storm that will arise."

Hollyleaf's intense green gaze burned into Jayfeather's as she faded, and Jayfeather's blindness returned. He thought carefully, and then padded back to camp, mystified. Lionstar sat atop the rockpile, Cinderheart, Hollystem, and Fernlight were watching with amusement as Finchkit and Rainkit fought each other carelessly. Sorrelclaw sat whispering with Flowerkit and glancing uncertainly at Lionstar. As Jayfeather walked into the clearing, Lionblaze spotted him and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the rockpile for a clan meeting."

Before Rainkit, Flowerkit, and Finchkit could move, Icekit, Treekit, and Sparkkit raced over to see them, while Tigerheart tried to grab them back to their mother. Dovewing purred and called over to her mate, "You're a wonderful father Tigerheart but I doubt you'll get these kits back to where they should be sitting!"

Bumblestripe seemed to stare in agony as Dovewing nuzzled Tigerheart lovingly. Jayfeather sighed, and thought, _will Bumblestripe ever get over her?_ Lionstar called out the traditional vows to Rainpaw, and Finchpaw, but Flowerkit called up nervously, "Excuse me Lionstar, but I… I'd like to become a medicine cat apprentice!"

The clan gasped, and Jayfeather craned his neck to hear Lionstar's response.

"If it is your true wish to train in the way of a medicine cat, then I can only say, do you swear to do your best to train in the ways of a medicine cat? And to heal cats of any clan at anytime, and without fear?"

Flowerkit didn't flinch, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your apprentice name. Until you become a full medicine cat you will be known as Flowerpaw. Jayfeather, I trust you to be the wisest mentor you can be, and to train her to her very limit."

Jayfeather stared for a moment, and then he stepped forward and touched noses with the tiny apprentice. "You know you can trust me Lionstar. I will train her to be the best she can be."

The warriors called her name happily three times. Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw! Jayfeather murmured to Brackenfur, "Good luck with Finchpaw. That little tom will talk your ear off!"

Brackenfur twitched his whiskers in amusement, and nudged Finchpaw to sit straighter. Echowish hadn't stood up to touch noses with Rainpaw, and then she called up to Lionstar, "With all do respect Lionstar, I can't accept this apprentice."

There were gasps of shock throughout the clan. Rainkit looked like she was about to melt. Lionstar straightened, "Echowish, you are an intelligent and kind warrior. One of the greatest mentors a cat looks for."

Echowish licked her chest fur for a moment, "But it's not that I don't _want_ to mentor her, it's that I'm expecting Jayfeather's kits."

Jayfeather sat up. Lionstar called out, "Well, that is news! In that case, Bumblestripe." padded forward. Lionstar continued, "I know this is your daughter, but I don't expect you to soften her up. You mentored Fernlight well, and I trust you to pass down your skills to Rainpaw."

The cats disembarked as Lionstar jumped down to talk to Cinderheart. Cherryfall's kits, Stonepaw, Thrushpaw, and Badgerpaw raced towards the newest apprentices, and told them about how to make a nest in their den. Cats weaved around Echowish and the apprentices. Jayfeather muttered hurriedly to Flowerpaw, "Go with Brackenfur, tell him I will join you in a moment and to start touring the territory."

Flowerpaw nodded and bounded off. Jayfeather waited for the crowd of warriors to leave. Echowish sat in the clearing, the sunset light dying her fur a beautiful orange-grey. Jayfeather bounded over to her, and pressed against her fiercely. "Is it true? How long will it be? Do you think they'll have my fur? Oh no! What if they are born blind too?" Jayfeather hammered his mate with fearful questions.

Echowish pressed into him, "Of course they won't! They should be here in about two moons. Hopefully I won't be back in Shadowclan again!" She joked, but Jayfeather stiffened.

He growled, "Let them try."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Echowish prowled towards an unsuspecting pheasant. It had been a moon since Rosepetal's kits had been apprenticed, and a moon since Echowish had known she was pregnant. She knew she really shouldn't be hunting with her swollen belly. She knew she would have four kits. Jayfeather and Echowish had talked about little else.<p>

Echowish leapt at the bird, and it came down crashing and squawking. Echowish finished it off, and started back to camp. "Echowish! What in the world are you doing?"

Echowish whipped around, and was unsurprised to see Jayfeather racing towards, angry and flustered. Echowish set down her prey, and replied, "Oh Jayfeather, you-"

Jayfeather cut her off, "Are you mad? You could have fallen! If you had I would never have forgiven myself."

Echowish sighed, and trotted back to the camp with her catch. Jayfeather followed closely, muttering about her hunting. When they arrived home, Blossomfall was waiting. She scolded Echowish, and argued with Jayfeather. Before anything else was said, Brightheart padded over to confront them. She twitched her whiskers and told Jayfeather, "Some may say I'm just an idle old cat, but I have had two litters, and raised all of them successfully. Cloudtail fretted over me like a kit leaving the camp for the first time, but it wasn't necessary really. Though you should be resting more often. It's unhealthy to be climbing trees when you're three moons pregnant!"

Jayfeather growled, "I ought to confine you to the nursery-"

"You'll do no such thing!" Snapped Echowish.

Lionstar leapt down from the rockpile, and agreed, "I'm afraid Jayfeather's right. Echowish, you are confined to the camp until your kits are born."

Echowish glared at them, and began, "Well, if it's for the good of our kit-" Suddenly she crouched and screeched in pain.

Jayfeather jumped, and felt her belly cautiously, then declared, "Her kits have come early! Get her to the nursery."

Daisy raced out of the nursery, and helped lead Echowish into it. Echowish writhed in pain. Brightheart muttered, "It's going to be a hard birth."

Graystripe was at the entrance, and murmured to Blossomfall, "I've known cats to die from early birth."

Echowish knew whom he meant. She'd heard many stories of how Greystripe had fallen for a Riverclan queen, and how she died giving birth to his kits at the Sunningrocks in the old forest. Echowish tried to focus her mind on remembering her name. What was it? Mistyfoot? Darkflower? Shimmerpelt? "Push!" Jayfeather ordered.

Echowish gasped, and noticed a small pale bundle. Daisy quickly moved in, and delicately nipped the sac open. A small white she-kit began mewling feebly from the cold. Daisy licked it gently, and she soon crawled to the curve in Echowish's belly. Echowish felt a second spasm, and knew her task was far from done. She screeched as the spasm ended, and soon saw another kit, this time a small gray tom, crying out weakly. Echowish panted, and Jayfeather ordered Flowerpaw, "Get your brother to fetch a stick for Echowish, it'll give her something to ease the pain."

Flowerpaw dashed off, and Echowish continued to remember the name. She knew it was something that sounded delicate. Echowish felt a stick being shoved between her teeth, and for a moment she forgot. Then she remembered. Silverstream! She almost didn't notice another kit, this time a tiny white tom with black ears, tail tip, and a stripe lining up with his spine. And, Echowish realized with a jolt, one black paw. She nosed him to her and licked him thoroughly. "Last one!" Jayfeather told her supportively.

Echowish focused, and then the pain was gone. She watched Jayfeather shove Flowerpaw away from attempting to nip open the sac. He opened it himself, and a tiny orange tom slipped out. Echowish sighed in relief as she watched them fondly. Jayfeather purred proudly, and murmured, "They're perfect, welcome to Thunderclan little ones."

Echowish breathed, "What about naming the little she-kit Moonkit?"

"Jayfeather nodded, and said, "And what about Acornkit for the little orange one. And the gray one Palekit?"

Echowish nodded, "I want to name the last one Nightkit."

They pressed close together, and gazed at their kits proudly. Jayfeather looked slightly melancholy, but he said nothing, and so neither did Echowish. _And one day,_ she thought to herself, _you will be Moonfeather._

* * *

><p><strong>My friend, Esme, the author of this story actually got a FanFic account: <strong>** u/6518559/ **

**SHOW HER SOME LOVE XD**

**I am pretty sure that she will be taking over this story, so go ahead and follow her and i'll notify you guys when ;)!**


	9. NOTICE -- Acornleap

Sadly, I do not have enough time to do fanfiction. Esme, the author of this book, has gotten herself a fanfiction account! /claps/ Her username is **AcornLeap ** and she shall be taking over Blackstars Promise. Go ahead a favorite and follow her and you'll see her upload the **WHOLE** book in a couple of days or so. As for me, well I will be focusing on my own story, Suprises.

_**i will be deleting this story in a few weeks, make sure to follow and favorite AcornLeap (Esme) to get the rest of this book. Thanks.**_


End file.
